


Attention

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Implied Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky, Lemons, M/M, Needy Yuri Plisetsky, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Top Victor Nikiforov, Whatever you want to call the Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28620564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Yuri wanted attention--and Victor gave it to him....yes that is the fic.
Relationships: Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57
Collections: Happy Smutty Birthday! (Phayte's Disfunctional World)





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribblesInTheMargins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/gifts).



> It has been over a year since I wrote YOI-- talk about a walk down memory lane! Scribbles! HERE IT IS! A DAY LATE BUT HERE IT IS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! 
> 
> Love you and cant wait for this plague to be over so we can hang out again! 
> 
> (〃´∀｀〃)ε｀●)chu♪

“Victor! Give me attention!” Yuri cried out as he flopped over across Victor’s lap. Raising his brow, Victor pushed him off onto the floor. “Oof! What the hell?!” 

“ _ You _ were being a brat this morning,” he grumbled. 

“Hey!” Yuri whined, sitting up and pawing at his knees where he sat. “You let that piggy leave without telling me goodbye!” 

Blinking, Victor stared down at the big green eyes staring up at him. “Oh really? If I remember correctly,  _ you _ were the one who bit his hand and tried to scratch me when we went to wake you.” He knew better approaching Yuri as he slept-- and yet somehow, Yuuri had still gotten his hand bit. They decided it was best to just let the angry kitten continue sleeping. 

Yuri pouted, but was back pawing his legs. “But with Yuuri gone, I’m not getting enough attention!” 

“Should have thought about that before you decided to sleep in,” he chuckled, ruffling Yuri’s hair. “Plus, Yuuri will be back in a few days.” 

Yuri whined more, and rested his cheek on his leg. “Yuuri gives me better attention than you do.” 

“Why don’t you go walk Makkachin then?” he suggested. “You know she loves that.” 

“Don’t wanna walk the dog!” Yuri pouted. 

“Well we could always go and work out those final steps for your routine,” he said. 

“You only give me attention when it comes to skating!” Yuri growled, then turned and opened his mouth-- acting as if he was going to bite his thigh. 

Victor raised his brow-- as if he were daring Yuri to do this-- and Yuri backed off. It was true-- Yuuri was much better at giving Yuri the attention he constantly craved and needed, especially when his thoughts were elsewhere. 

How could his thoughts not be all over the place? Designing a routine for himself, as well as routines for Yuuri  _ and  _ Yuri! It was a lot to think and process at once. The music wasn’t quite right-- his jump sequences were messy and not high enough to give him the point value he wanted--

\--and making sure they all had flawless routines. It was a lot. 

Maybe he had bit off way more than he could chew. The last few weeks he had even been staying up later than Yuuri had-- which was very unusual for them. 

“I told you, I have to figure these routines out,” he grumbled. “Your free program is a mess!” 

“But with Yuuri gone we could just take the day off!” Yuri said, then was pawing back at his legs and climbing into his lap-- pushing his phone from his hand and kicking Makkachin off the couch. “Give me attention!” 

Sighing, Victor chuckled and wrapped his arms around his needy kitten. “You get five minutes.” 

“My attention can not be timed!” Yuri growled, then nuzzled against his chest, and his stomach was growling. “I need food too!” 

“Are you completely hopeless?” he teased, running his hands through Yuri’s hair-- he had not brushed it yet, and it was in full bed head. It was quite adorable. 

“That piggy usually makes my breakfast,” Yuri said, pouting once more. 

“And yet you decided to bite his hand and not see him off,” he reminded. 

Yuri growled and snapped his teeth at him. It made him laugh as Yuri was definitely in one of his overly needy moods-- he always got like this when Yuuri wasn’t around. Rarely did he want much attention from Victor-- but he already knew this was going to be a challenging few days ahead of him. 

“Let’s go make some food,” he suggested, patting Yuri’s hip as he whined against his chest. 

“I want coffee! And that rice omelette piggy makes me!” Yuri demanded-- though he was not moving off his lap-- more so wrapping himself more around him. Victor chuckled, and shifted so he could stand, and still have Yuri wrapped around him. 

“Ugh! You’re getting heavy,” he teased as they walked into the kitchen. Setting him on the counter, he went to get some eggs and leftovers from the fridge while Yuri was whining again. 

“Piggie makes my coffee first! And I wanted a rice omelette!” 

“If you aren’t going to make it yourself, you get what you get,” he laughed-- once again ruffling Yuri’s hair as he growled. Crossing his arms, Yuri pouted and just glared at him as he made him breakfast and started a fresh pot of coffee. He had already eaten this morning, and felt like bringing up that they‘d had rice omelettes, but decided it was better not to poke the lion. 

“Why couldn’t we go with piggy?” Yuri asked. 

“It was a family thing at the hot springs,” he said-- they had talked about this already.

“But I want to soak in the hot springs and have pork cutlet bowls!” Yuri whined. 

Getting Yuri’s plate set, he listened to more of his bitching as he sat down. The food wasn’t as good as Yuuri’s, the coffee was too strong and not enough sugar-- nothing was right it seemed. Sighing, Victor was back getting his phone to work through more of their routines. 

“Gah! And now you’re ignoring me!” Yuri exclaimed, grabbing his phone from his hands. 

“Yurio…” he sighed. “There is a lot that has to be done.” 

“But I want attention!” 

He noticed all of Yuri’s food was gone and he was finishing his coffee as he glared at him over his coffee cup-- the cup Yuuri usually drank out of. 

“And how do you think Yuuri would be handling you being so needy?” he teased, leaning in and kissing his lips. Yuri growled and snapped his teeth at him. 

He already knew Yuri would be clinging to Yuuri as he did day in and day out. It was just how things were. He didn’t mind it-- it was cute watching them cuddle and bicker back and forth. Yuuri just had more patience for it all. 

“Stop being a baby and let’s go to the rink,” he said, getting up to go change. 

He was barely out of the kitchen before Yuri was pouncing on his back. “But I didn’t get my attention!” 

He’d had enough of this. Moving to the bedroom, he turned and fell backwards on the bed-- squishing Yuri under him. A yelp and Yuri was trying to squeal and beat against him. Laughing, he turned and pinned Yuri to the bed. 

“You have my attention now,” he said, holding thin wrists in his hand and leaning down to kiss Yuri’s neck. He knew better than to try to kiss his lips right now-- as this kitten was quite the biter. 

“Not that attention!” Yuri squealed, fighting against him. It made him laugh as he kept kissing his neck, and gently sucking at his skin. Yuri fought and tried to push him away-- but Victor was about twice his size-- there was no way he could fight him off. 

“I thought you wanted attention, Yurio,” he teased, pressing against his small body under him-- making Yuri growl. 

“Damn pervert! I’m gonna tell piggy!” 

It made him laugh. “We can call him,” he said. “He might want us to turn on the video so he can watch!” 

“Ugh! Dammit Victor!” Yuri growled-- though he was bitching, his fighting was quickly fading-- as it always did. 

Yuri always talked such a big game, but when it came down to it-- he was always mush once all attention was turned on him. A moan betrayed his lips as Victor’s mouth moved over his jaw and towards his mouth. Letting his wrist go, Yuri was wrapping his arms around his neck-- kissing him back. 

It never took long to tame his feral kitten. Another chuckle and he was licking at Yuri’s bottom lip, prompting his mouth to open and their tongues to slide together. 

Yes, he knew Yuri was needy-- but when had he ever not been? He was always demanding for food, or things to be done for him. And they were always spoiling him as it was. 

“Maybe I’ll tell Yuuri how bratty you’ve been,” he chuckled as he licked at Yuri’s lips-- watching the way his glazed over eyes stared up at him. 

Yuri growled and before he could snap back at him, he was back kissing him quiet and running his hands up Yuri’s shirt--

\--which he also noticed was one of his. 

Yuri bitched, and a lot, about everything. But he also noticed how around the house he was always wearing one of his shirts so it would hang off of him and even when Yuuri offered one of his-- it was always Victor’s shirts he had on. 

He was going to say something-- but his kitten was a scratcher, and a biter. 

Once he got Yuri to stop being… well… himself-- thing always went easier. The kissing, the way Yuri clung to him, still desperately needing and craving attention. Victor rolled over to his back, having Yuri straddle over him as he cupped his face and kissed him more and more. Tugging at his shirt, he lifted it over Yuri’s head, and ran his hands up his slim chest. 

Even if Yuri was glaring down at him, making him chuckle as he took his own shirt off-- at least he was done bitching. 

Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around Yuri, kissing him deeper and tugging at his joggers. Yuri was whining and wiggling in his lap-- still somehow being overly needy and hungry. A bite at his bottom lip and he moaned. 

“Stupid Victor,” Yuri growled as he kissed him once more. 

Their hands were on each other’s bodies, touching, caressing-- and he was once more laying Yuri on his back and pressing him into the mattress. Blond hair fanned out on the bed as Yuri moaned, whined and begged for more. 

Kissing down his chest, Victor’s hand splayed over his pale skin-- his body so small under his.It wasn’t often he got one on one time with Yuri-- or with Yuuri for that matter-- but he did enjoy those moments. 

And he sure did enjoy watching Yuri and Yuuri have their little moments too. 

Yuuri was so much better at meeting Yuri’s constant need for attention-- much better than he was. Even now-- as his mouth trailed down his body, sucking at his hip bones-- fingers grazing over Yuri’s hard cock, he could hear the whining of wanting more. 

“Never enough for you… is it, Yurio?” he teased. 

Yuri growled at him, and went to pull his hair, but he slapped his hand away. There would be no hair pulling. Taking his wrists, he held them at Yuri’s sides-- listening to how he growled and started to struggle--

\--but one lick up his hard, pink cock had his body shaking and him crying out. 

“Victor!” Yuri cried-- but he knew this was how to best distract him. 

Another lick and he knew Yuri was done with the idea of hair pulling, and let go of his wrists, taking his cock in hand, licking and teasing the end of it as he laid an arm over his lower body-- holding him down to the bed. Yuri squirmed and had a way of thrusting his hips as he started to suck him down-- this kept him from doing that. More whines and cries as Yuri begged for more--

\--always wanting more. 

And Victor thought he would be the more needy one in this group. 

It made him laugh now seeing how Yuri demanded everything-- but he did give his all. Even as he popped off his cock, staring down at his flushed sweaty body, he had to smile as he leaned up, kissing his lips. 

“Lemme grab the lube,” he whispered against his lips. 

“Should have had that ready old man!” Yuri bitched. 

Victor laughed, grabbing the lube and pulling his pants off as he joined Yuri back on the bed. Sitting against the headboard, he watched as Yuri crawled across the bed and climbed into his lap-- wrapping his legs around his waist. 

Their mouths met again, and Yuri was wiggling and whining against his lips as wet fingers teased his hole. 

“You shouldn’t need much as you did keep Yuuri up all night,” he laughed. 

“Piggie’s fault for leaving, he can sleep on the plane,” Yuri growled, then was gasping and holding him tightly as he slid three fingers inside of him--

\--his kitten was a biter, but he was so warm and welcoming inside. The inner velvet walls clenching around his digits, the moist breath on his neck as Yuri held him tightly. 

There was something about his openness that was such a turn on. Yuri was so expressive, and his body moved so gracefully over his-- curling his fingers-- Yuri whined into his neck, holding him tighter. 

“Stop teasing me!” Yuri spit. 

A hum, and he was kissing Yuri’s swollen lips, listening how he growled against his mouth as he slid his fingers out. 

“Why don’t you show me what you can do?” he teased, pushing back Yuri’s hair off his face and smiling sweetly at him. 

“You just want me to do all the work!” Yuri spit, but was grabbing his cock, and starting to press down. 

They both moaned-- right as his cock pushed in-- that warm heat clenching around him and Yuri’s small body sinking down on his cock. Holding his hips, he held his breath as Yuri slowly worked his way down his cock. 

“Hah! Victor!” Yuri moaned, his back arching a bit, hands on his thighs as he took him completely into his body. 

And Victor had the perfect view for it. 

Gasping and his small body breaking out in a sweat-- Yuri held still, getting used to the full feeling as Victor ran his thumbs over his skin and just stared at the wild kitten in his lap. When Yuri opened his eyes, so dark and far gone-- he lifted his hips slightly, then slammed them right down. 

They both moaned-- and he almost laughed as Yuri was always so rough with him-- yet so gentle with Yuuri. 

Sitting back up-- Yuri had his hands on his chest, bouncing as hard as he could on his lap. Victor moaned as Yuri went at a brutal and fast pace-- never taking it slow with him. “Hah! Yurio!” he gasped, knowing it was pointless to even try to slow him down. Yuri growled and moaned, slamming down on his lap, then reaching as he took his cock, stroking it and crying out. 

He could feel the tightness and clenching around his cock as Yuri screamed out, releasing all over his stomach-- never giving himself enough time to enjoy but racing to the release. 

“Now it is my turn,” he chuckled, holding Yuri’s hips and thrusting up into his small body. Yuri whined and moaned as Victor slapped his skin against his-- thrusting up and feeling that tight heat engulf him. 

“Victor!” Yuri cried. 

He felt his cock pulsing, lodged deeply into Yuri as he held still deep inside of him, a small roll of his hips, and he was filling him full of his seed. Gasping for air, Yuri was clinging to him, gasping and whining as their hearts raced. 

It was quiet-- for the first time since Yuri had woken up. Both of them sweaty and coming down off their blissful high. 

Running his hands through Yuri’s tangled hair, he took a deep breath and just hugged his small body against his. 

“Now I’m hungry again!” Yuri whined. 

It made him laugh-- it was going to be a rough few days with a needy Yuri begging for his attention at every turn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
